


Comfort

by RorySuperLocked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sammy, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Excessive Drinking, F/M, Female Castiel/Male Dean Winchester, Heavy Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RorySuperLocked/pseuds/RorySuperLocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean vents to Fem!Cas. They try to find some way to distract him from his anger and end up partaking in a couple of his favorite pastimes... ;) </p><p>This takes place right around when Dean finds out Sam is drinking Ruby's blood but he hasn't told him yet. Before Lucifer is released. There is a little bit of spoliers concerning the blood but not much! This is my first fan-fiction so I hope you enjoy!! (I'm also not sure if I like the title..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel was sitting on a park bench, watching Dean pace back and forth in front of her. He was getting increasingly angry with each step and this concerned her.  
  
"I can't believe Sam would lie to me like this! We're supposed to be brothers Cas! He's supposed to trust me enough to tell me things! I don't care about that lovey-Dovey Degrassi shit, but I still would like to know!!" His voice gets louder with each sentence. Suddenly he stops. With a sigh he flops onto the ground in front of Cas. "I still would like to know...." He said in a much softer and quieter voice. He stared at the ground, the longer Dean stared, the harder it was getting to not break down and cry.  
  
Cas looked down at Dean. "Dean, everything will be okay in the end. You know that. It's alright." She reached out and set a hand on Dean's shoulder while also trying to look as sympathetic as she could.  
  
Dean looked up at her. "How do you know this, Cas? How can you tell that everything is going to be alright? Is it some heavenly mumbo-jumbo that I don't know about??" He sighed and looked back down at the ground. He was slowly becoming more familiar with the rocks down there, and was actually thinking about naming some of them.  
  
"Dean-"  
  
Dean looked back up into Cas's eyes. "I'm just tired of all the lies...." Here he paused for a bit and then added as a side-thought, "Actually, I'm just tired of everything..."  
  
Cas looked down at Dean. So many emotions were going through her head right now. She was most definitely sad. She hated seeing Dean Winchester sad. She wanted to help him so much, if only just to see that sad and defeated look leave his face. Cas just wasn't sure how. She groaned a little inside. _Wait... What did Dean just say...?_ This made her confused and scared and really added to the turmoil going on inside of herself. "Dean... What-What do you mean?" She tried to say this as calmly as possible. She couldn't let him see how much that sentence had affected her.  
  
Dean looked back at the ground. Seriously, I should start naming these things... As he spoke, he noticed his voice was getting husky and thick. Shit. No. I can't cry. I am strong.... But the strong have to show weakness sometime... "The memories of Hell, Sam and Ruby, Lilith, Lucifer, the damn Angels, God.... Just everything... Every goddamn thing.... I sometimes just wish Mom and Dad were still here and we were completely naive to the fact that monsters actually exist...………"  
  
Cas was pretty unsure of what to do, but she kept her hand on dean's shoulder softly. "Hey... I know it'll be okay. No matter what, it will all be okay in the end. It's just facts, Dean."  
  
Dean looked up at Cas, a fleeting moment of tears in his eyes. For some reason looking at her helped lessen all the negative thoughts swirling around in his head. "Cas..." He smiled a slight smile, just a small curve of the lips, and quietly whispered just loud enough so Cas can barely hear: "...thank you...."  
  
She smiled slightly at him, wanting nothing more than to just be around him and help him. "Of course. I'll always be there for you Dean, through thick and thin. I promise. I'll stay with you through my last breath."  
  
Dean smiled a little more at that. "You know.... If you keep hanging around Sam and I, your last breath probably won't be your last" Dean chuckled. "Hell, Sammy and I have had many last breaths."  
  
Cas smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah, I know." She smirked a bit, and stood up, offering her hand to him.  
  
Dean looked up at her, eyes quickly flashing from her hand to her face. He tentatively places his hand in hers and allows her to help him up. She smiled as she helped him up. She looked into his green eyes which still were a little wet from being on the verge of tears not even five minutes earlier. "Come on. Let's do something to get your mind off this. Okay?"  
  
Dean smiled back, all previous thoughts he had had were rapidly leaving his mind. Still holding Cas's hand and looking into her eyes he nodded. "Good idea, where to?" He softly asked.  
  
"You choose.  Besides. We have to go to YOUR happy place to get things off YOUR mind." She smiled.  
  
Dean smirked. "You don't wanna go to my happy place.... Highly intoxicated and busty women... Wouldn't be too fun for you." Dean grinned and playfully punched Cas's shoulder.  
  
Cas rolled her eyes playfully and said, "You disgust me." A laugh. "Alright. Why don't we just walk around the park or something for a while and then go to a bar?"  
  
Dean grinned. I don't care where we go, as long as you're with me... "Sure, sounds fun."  
  
She smiled at him, wishing she could just kiss him. She sneakily grabbed his hand and started walking. As Dean walked alongside Cas, he took  in the sounds of the birds, the smells of the air, and the casualty of other people, NORMAL people, going through their day.  
  
 "Have you ever imagined how your life would be if you were just normal?"  
  
Dean turned his head to look at Cas, surprised for a second by this question. "Of course. Quite a lot, actually..." He longingly looks at a boy playing with his dog.  
  
"I.. I would've never met you.." Cas said with a gasp. She had just suddenly realized this which caused her to stop walking for a minute, thinking about how much lonelier she would be if she hadn't met Dean Winchester.  
  
Dean stops also, looking at Cas's face and keeping her hand in his. He squeezed her hand. "Hey.... Don't think like that. No being a Debbie-Downer. I need to be the one cheering up... Remember?" And I can't be happy with you being sad... It just doesn't work that way...  
  
Cas smiled slightly. "Thanks....  Yeah.... I know..." She started walking again. Gosh Dean I wish you knew how much I like you...  
  
Dean smiled  and looked at Cas out of the corner of his eye.  Just being with you and seeing you smile is enough to make me happy. "So, Cas, here's my question for you. Where do you run off to when you aren't with Sammy and I?"  
  
She smiled and looked ahead. "Well.. I don't like to go to heaven much... So, I sorta just wander around, observing humanity." _Mostly I just think about you..._  
  
Dean grinned, "...and do you like what you see?"  
  
"Uh... I dunno. I mean, when I see people doing good, sure, but when people do bad..." Castiel let out an involuntary growl at the thought of all the horrible things that she had seen people do.  
  
Dean chuckled. "Yeah... You'll have that. Not many people do good anymore... A lot of what I hear on the radio and TV is mainly wars and people being selfish and greedy..." Dean paused and looked up at the sky. "It's sad how far we've fallen..."  
  
Castiel growled again at the thought of it. It was a low growl, almost like a jungle cat's. "I hate humanity." She looked away, and glared into the air.  
  
"Hey, calm down Tiger." Dean set his hand on Cas's shoulder. "Remember, it's not all that bad... Just look at who your vessel was... Johnna? Jamal? Jessica? Oh yeah! Jenny. She was a good person, wasn't she?"  
  
She paused and sighed. "Yeah.. I guess so. And besides. You're a good man." Cas looked up into Dean's eyes.  
  
Dean scoffed. "Me? A good man??" He pointed to himself in confusion. "I tortured people... I kill things on a daily basis... And you call me a good man? What kind of crack pipe have you been smoking, Cas?"  
  
She punched him in the arm playfully, but pretty hard. "You do things for the greater good, Dean. You do good, and you know it." She smiled slightly.  
  
"What greater good? The Angels?" Dean sighed. "And you pack quite a punch there, Cas." He smiled and rubbed his arm.  
  
She smiled slightly. "The Angels don't need the greater good. You know that." And then she smirked and crossed her arms. "And I know. I'm strong."  
  
Dean smiled slightly. Thinking about the last thing Cas said, he chuckled. "Well, you sure don't look it."  
  
She scoffed. "Of course I don't. I have to look cute." She smirked at him.  
  
Dean threw a small smile real quick before Cas could notice. _Of course she says that... She looks so much more than cute.... And her smile is beautiful..._ "Oh, wipe off that smirk, you hurt my manliness."  
  
Cas laughed a bright and cheery laugh. Something genuine. She looked around and noticed a bar. In blue neon lights across the top it simply read 'The Bar and Club'. Already she could see the pulsating lights flashing through the open door from the dance floor. "Wanna go in?" She looked back at him with a questioning look on her face.  
  
Dean smiled. He looked in the direction she had previously been looking in and noticed the club. "Sure. But, on one condition... And you have to agree." Dean smirked and looked at Cas with raised eyebrows.  
  
She smirked and crossed her arms. "Alright, try me."  
  
Dean grinned and said as fast as he could, "You have to agree to never hurt or insult my manliness ever again."  
  
She laughed. "How did I insult your manliness?!"  
  
Dean faked a pout. "You punched me.... And it hurt...."  
  
She faked a pout back. "Because you were downgrading yourself, and I don't like it.." She then smirked.  
  
Dean grinned. "Fine. I guess you had a reason... Not a great reason... But a reason."  
  
She smirked and started walking towards the bar, in sort of a strut.  
  
Dean laughed. "No! Not like that!!" He runs to catch up with Cas. "You walk like this...." Dean tarted to demonstrate to proper way to strut by leaning back and walking at a slow pace. He noticed a girl on the sidewalk so he shot her his 'Hey Baby' look.  
  
"Oh my gosh that's pathetic." Cas laughed at the display. "You're insulting your own manliness now."  
  
Dean turned around and watched Cas laughing at him. "Oh, you're in for it now...." He rushed towards Cas with his arms out and quickly puts his arms around her waist and flings her over his shoulder keeping her knees pinned to his chest.  
  
"Hey!!!" She yelped and laughed as she punched him lightly in the back, trying to break free. "Not fair! Let me go!"  
  
"Nope! I'm not putting you down!! Not until you apologize!" Dean laughed and grinned widely.  
  
"Okay!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!" She said, still laughing. Cas was enjoying being slung over Dean's shoulder.  
  
Dean laughed along with her, enjoying the sound of their laughs combined. "I don't think you mean that apology!" He said in between bouts of laughter.  
  
"I do!! I swear I swear I do!!"  
  
"Are you sure???"  
  
"Yes!! I promise!!"  
  
Dean laughs some more and sets her down. Smiling he says "I knew you did, I just had to make sure."  
  
She hit him playfully again and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
Quickly, his hand rushed to where she hit him. "Owww...." He pretends to be hurt. "Look at what you did Cas!" Dean pretended to pout again.  
  
"Suck it up cupcake." She smirked and walked into the bar.  
  
Dean mumbles "I'm no cupcake... I'll show her...." Right before walking into the bar behind Cas. He can't help but smiling as he catches up to her.  
  
Cas sat down at a stool at the bar, she turned around and smirked at Dean.  
  
Dean sits down next to Cas and whispered into her ear, "This isn't over...." He then looked at the counter behind the bar, trying to figure out what he should order.  
  
Cas looked surprised for a small instant, blushing at his breath on her neck as he whispered into her ear. She quickly changed her look of surprise into a smirk. We will see about that. She waved over a bartender and asked for an Angel's Delight. He soon returned with a shot glass full of a shining blue liquid.

  
Dean grinned and looked at Cas. He liked the way the lights from the dance floor danced across her face, making her features transition in all sorts of colors. "What you just got? What's that?"  
  
"It's a really strong drink." She smirked and downed the shot.  
  
"Is that a challenge? I think it is...." He waves the bartender over. "I'll have what she just got." He brought over a shot similar to the one Castiel received. Dean smirked, looked Cas right in the eye and winked before downing his shot. Cas blushed. As the drink went down, Dean could feel the alcohol working inside him instantaneously. Dean smiled a sloppy smile. The shot had packed quite the punch, making him quite drunk already, and it was only his first shot. "See?" He managed to slur. He motioned to himself and said, "I'm fine."  
  
"Oh you're SUCH a bad liar." Cas ordered another shot and downed it, no hesitation, no problem.  
  
"I'll have another too!" Dean half yelled half said.  
  
Cas raised her eyebrows at him as he got handed another one. Dean slammed it down as fast as he had with the other. "See. Com. Pleat. Ley. Fine." Now he smirked. She leaned close to him.  
  
"Prove. It."He could smell the alcohol on her breath. He breathed out. He thought for a minute and finally said "I'm great. I can touch your nose..." He set a finger on her nose. "Boop." He smiled and giggled a little.  
  
She smirked at him and rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, that totally proves it." She paid for the drinks and began to walk out.  
  
"Wait! Where're ya going??" He called after her. "Cas... Don't leave... The party's just starting!" He paused and thought for a second. "……at least come and show me that you can handle two more shots!!"  
  
Cas stopped and turned and smirked. "You don't think I can handle two more shots?" She laughed and asked the bartender for three more shots. Three more, just to spite him.  
  
Dean smirked. "I know that you can't handle two more. Oh Cas-y. Boop." He touched her nose again. Cas bit her lip, trying to hide a blush. She then downed all the shots one right after another. She gripped the table, feeling tipsy.  
  
He chuckled. "So, Wonder Woman, how D'ya feel?" She shook her head and looked at Dean. _God he's so sexy._ She smiled slightly, not knowing what to say. He smirked. "I take it that silence means you're fuuuuuuuucked up." A grin.  
  
Cas smirked a bit and fell on him, sort of leaning on him, still at a loss for words. "What did I tell ya, Cas-y? You couldn't handle it. And now look at you." Dean smiled and supported the way Cas was leaning on him by wrapping an arm around her onto her shoulder.  
  
She smiled at him. "Sure, but you couldn't even take two without getting drunk, let alone five. So I win."  
  
Dean smiled. "You're an Angel, it's not a very fair contest." He used the hand that wasn't holding Cas up and ran it through her hair once.  
  
She smiled and then ran a hand through his hair. _God you're sexy, Dean..._ She was looking into his eyes, hers a little glazed and drunk to match his.  
  
_She is so adorable when she's drunk..._   He leaned  over to Cas and whispered in her ear: "How about I pay for those shots, and then we get out of here? Hmm?" He smiled. And gazed into her eyes, waiting for her to answer.  
  
She smirked at him. "Yeah. Definitely." She leaned away a bit, still looking at him, practically drooling.  
  
He smiled, dug the money out of his pocket and slid off the bar stool, tossing the money onto the counter behind him. " 'Mon Cas..." He reached over, wrapped his arm around her waist and slid her off to stand next to him. She smiled and walked out with him leading her.  
  
Dean smiled then looked around the lot. "Uh... Cas.... Where'd I park the 'pala?"  
  
Cas raised a drunken finger over to the car. "You know we can't drive right?.. You're drunk.. And I'm drunk.."  
  
Dean headed over with Cas leaning on him. "Cas. I drive drunk all the time. Besides.... I can't leave my baby all alone... Somebody could steal her..." Dean blushed a little.  
  
"Oh. Here we go again. You and your precious 'baby'." Cas rolled her eyes as best as she could.  
  
"Hey!" Dean shouted. "It belonged to my father! It's one of the only things from him that's left! Besides his journal, and Sammy's got that thing. He told me to take care of it, so I'll take care of it, Goddamit!!" He looked really angry. _Besides... I like you better, but I can't exactly tell you... Now can I? And what if I wasn't talking about the car....?_  
  
Cas cringed as he yelled at her. She was hurt-- but ya know, she was also still drunk, so she was making irrational decisions. Feeling hurt, she pulled away and started to walk away from Dean.  
  
Dean noticed Cas cringe and start to walk away... "Cas.... Wait!" He says softer this time. He reached out to grab her, his fingertips brushing her elbow.  
  
She stopped walking and looked over at him. "What?"  
  
He looked her in the eyes and he felt the most broken he's ever felt. His voice came out as almost a whisper. "Cas... I'm sorry... Please... Don't leave me...." _I don't know what I'd do if you left... I-I-I like you a lot Cas...._  
  
She shook her head. "I... I won't leave you... But I don't want to drive drunk." She cringed again at the thought of how drunk he was.  
  
Dean smirked slightly. "Well, it won't be you driving, so you won't drive drunk... And... You know... Since you're such a lightweight, you're probably more fucked than I am right now..."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Let's go." She angrily got into the passenger seat of the Impala.  
  
Dean hopped in to the driver's seat. "I knew I could convince you!" He grinned. "Now, let's go..." He put the keys in the ignition and turned it on, smiling at the familiar purr of the engine. "Okay... So, before I drive off... Where did I need to go again? I kinda.... Uh... Forgot where Sammy and I were staying...."  
  
Cas reminded him, and then tensed up, still scared that he was driving drunk.  
  
Dean looked over and noticed Cas. "Cas-y.... What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just... Nervous, that's all."  
  
"What are you nervous about? ...is it the driving thing? If it is... We can walk..."  
  
She sighed and snapped her fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some NSFW content. 
> 
> (Be nice please! This is the first time I've written anything like this!! I am definitely open to suggestions on how to improve this.)

She sighed and snapped her fingers. Realizing she could have it this earlier and avoided a fight. A flash of blue light and Dean, Cas, and the Impala are outside of the motel that Dean and Sam had been staying at.  
  
Dean looked around confused for a minute. "What the...? Oh... Yeah... That's right.... Angel Magic..." Cas nodded and uneasily got out of the car.  
  
Dean turned off the Impala and followed Cas. He caught up to her, put his arm around her waist and leaned her on him. "There... That better?" He whispers.  
  
She nodded, leaning against him. She knew he was still drunk, with the strong scent of alcohol on his breath, and she honestly thought it was hot.  
He stood there with her, breathing in her normal sweet scent plus the additional smell of the bar and all the alcohol she had consumed. He smiled. He never wanted to move.  
  
She reluctantly pulled away from him. She opened the door to the motel room and walked in, heading straight for the bed, flopping herself down onto it. Dean locked the door behind them and laid down on the bed next to her. He glanced over for a moment and noticed that Sam's bed was empty. _He must be with Ruby..._ But even the thought of Sam with Ruby could not ruin the moment of bliss he was having. Cas got up and moved close to him, wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him close.  
  
Dean sighed a sigh of complete and utter bliss. He wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled her closer. "Honestly Cas, I could just lay here forever with you and that would be amazing...." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"I wanna lay with you forever too..." She murmured against his neck.  
  
Dean smiled and sighed blissfully again. "You know... Cas-y.... This is something I've dreamed of." He whispered into her ear again, watching her breathe. "Well... Maybe not the drunk part..." He chuckled.  
  
She smirked slightly. "Really? You've dreamed of this?" She kissed his neck softly.  
  
"Mmm...." Dean moaned. "That's not as good as I've dreamt it...." He smiled and held her close.  
  
She smirked. "Mm, how good have you dreamt it?" She kissed along his neck up to his chin.  
  
He smiled. "Mmmm, I'll just say it's nowhere close to the real thing..." Everywhere she  touched him his skin got warm and tingled. _Although, it could just be the alcohol..._ None of the women he'd been with had made him feel this way. He smiled coyly.  
  
She smiled and closed her eyes softly and continued to kiss his chin softly, and ran her hands up his chest. She wanted this badly, but she was worried she'd just screw it up because of the alcohol in her.  
  
Dean smiled and blushed. Damn, her touch felt good. He wanted her. He'd wanted her for the longest time, he wasn't too sure when he first started to like her, but he had soon fallen fast. He finally got the courage to do what he hadn't been able to do any time since he met her. He propped himself up against the headboard, took her face In his hands and looked into her eyes longingly as if to say 'I want this.... Do you?'  
  
She looked into his eyes as if to say, 'yes, I do' and leaned on him again. He wiggled a little so that he could look into her face again, smiled, and leaned in. As his lips met hers all he could think about was her. He kissed her slowly at first, enjoying the taste and feel of her lips.She kissed him back, closing her eyes, addicted to his touch and the way his warm lips felt against hers, and the way they moved in perfect sync.  
  
As the kiss progressed, it got deeper and more passionate, Dean's hand tangled in Cas's hair, the other around her waist, pulling her as close to him as he could. Cas's arms shot up and around Dean's neck, as she sat up and pulled him up with her.   
  
He slid off her coat and tossed it. He then slid his hands underneath her shirt and placed them on her hips. Her bare skin felt wonderful underneath his rough hands. He pulled away from kissing her for a moment. He looked deep into her eyes, searching for an unspoken answer to his unspoken question. His eyes asked it for him, 'are you sure about this?'. Her eyes answered it for him, saying she wanted him- and she wanted him bad. The touch of his fingers on her skin was like ecstasy, there was no other feeling like it in the world.  
  
After finding the answer he wanted, no, he needed, he kissed her some more and slid his hands up, bunching up her t-shirt around his fingers and slipping it off past her head and throwing it past the bed. He moaned into her lips as he caught sight of her  bare skin. He ran his hands around her waist and up her back fumbling at the clasp of her bra. He allowed himself a groan of frustration, damn hooks.  
  
She giggled slightly, still pretty drunk, as he was frustrated, and she slid her hands up his shirt and along his bare chest, loving the feeling of his warm, firm body. Dean grinned. He was enjoying the way she touched him and how it felt. He finally managed to unhook her bra and slip it free.  
She smiled at him, and pulled his shirt up off over his head, and then laid on him.

  
He wrapped his arms around her, held her close and breathed in her sweet smell. He kissed the top of her head and smiled.

  
She smiled at him and kissed his neck, up to his neck, and she began to suck on his neck. He closed his eyes and moaned. The feel of her mouth on his neck was sooooo good... She sucked on his neck and slowly slid down his pants with her hands, sucking him so much she knew there would be a mark in the morning to show that he belonged to her.

  
He breathed in a breath that stuck in his throat, the way he was thinking about her, he stifled a moan. Everywhere she touched was slowly burning, it was a good burn, one that warmed him to his core and muddled his thoughts.

  
She was thinking about everything she wanted to do to him, and everything she wanted him to do to her.  She knew she was in love with him, she just didn't quite admit it yet, she was still pretty drunk, and what she was imagining he would do to her made her moan against his neck.

  
Dean felt the hum of her moan and smiled. "Do you want this as bad as I do?" He whispered, barely able to keep himself together to form the words and say them out loud.  
She nodded quickly, but not quick enough for her, as she looked down and saw his pants were completely off, and needed him bad.

  
He propped himself up and ran his hands down her sides, stopping at her hips where her jeans rested. He allowed himself a glance down at his own body. He was completely naked, except for his boxers. He blushed. Surely she could see his erection through them. He looked back up into her eyes and softly said, "Let's get those jeans off, shall we?" He started to slide his fingers in between her skin and jeans, moving his hands along to the button.

  
She shivered slightly as he did, and nodded. "Yeah.. Lets.." She looked down at his erection and smirked, knowing it was all for her. She leaned close to him and kissed him again.

  
He kissed her back. As he kissed her, he undid her jeans and started to slide them off. He broke off the kiss and grinned. He kissed from her lips to her chin and made his way down her neck. She moaned softly as he kept kissing her, and she tangled her hands in his hair.

  
Dean continued to kiss Cas, stopping for a moment to give her a mark to match the one that she had given him. She moaned softly and exhaled then, closing her eyes in utter bliss.

  
Dean half sighed half moaned  into her neck. He wanted her, God, did he want her bad... He continued down running his hands lightly down her back and brushing his lips over every possible place he could find.

  
Cas shuddered and tilted back, arching her back a bit, as if giving herself to him. "Dean.."

  
"Cas..." Dean managed to say breathily. He put his arms around her neck and brought his face up to hers. Looking into her eyes he asked her, "Are you okay?" The concern in his eyes was quite clear.

  
She nodded. "Dean.. I want you.. I NEED you.. So bad..."

  
He nodded and kissed her quickly, he managed to get out a breathy "I know...."

  
She pulled down his boxers, seeing his erection and she moaned into his mouth. Cas planted kisses all over Dean's face before pulling down her own underwear, leaving both of them completely naked. She murmured and closed her eyes.  Running her hands blindly down his body, she stopped at his waist. Slowly she started to stroke his member.  He grinned and kissed her some more. His breathing hitched as he looked at Cas. "You are stunning," he whispered. He kissed his way down her body.

  
She smirked and tilted back a bit, teasing him. "I know.."

  
Dean  drew a finger across her entrance, feeling how wet she already was, and her stomach clenched, tight and pleasurable, when he slipped it easily inside of her. He crooked it in there, just so, and when he pulled it out, she made a choked sound, a sort of stuttered moan. As he continued to do this she continued to stroke him. Running her free hand along his back. Where ever she touched he felt like he was on fire. He moved his fingers faster now, waiting for the moment when he could  push himself deep inside her.  
  
She moaned and tilted her head back, feeling like she was in heaven. "Dean, you know, actual heaven is nothing compared to what you're making me feel right now.." She moaned again in pleasure.

  
A shiver went through Dean at the thought. He paused to carefully lay her on her baack onto the bed.  Once more he ran his hands along her body. He held her face in his hands and quickly kissed her. Breathless, he asked her, "You ready Cas?" He gazed into her eyes waiting for an answer.

  
She nodded quickly. "Never been more ready in my life." She gazed into his eyes, her fingers tangled in his hair.

  
He smiled and kissed her, running his hands down her back. As he did so he slowly pushed his erection into her body.

  
She moaned softly, kissing him back, wanting every part of him to be hers. Dean moaned a little and smiled. He slowly moved his body and began to fall into a rhythm. Cas tilted her head back into the bed and moaned softly, enjoying the feeling, and she began to suck on his neck. Dean sighed with ecstasy. Cas leaned back into the bed even more, and ran her hands up and down his back continuously. Dean closed his eyes, enjoying Cas's touch. He kissed her neck back.

  
She smirked and then flipped them over so she was sitting on him, and began to ride him.  She was determined to ride him until he came, and she closed her eyes, moaning. Dean inhaled sharply, smiling, the way she moved.... Felt glorious. Dean smiled and leaned back into the bed, watching her movements in the darkness of the room. His breaths were coming faster now, it was becoming harder to focus. She moaned softly and tilted her head back a bit.

  
"C-Cas..." Dean managed to say in between breaths.

  
She smiled and closed her eyes, her head tilted back. "Yeah baby?"

  
"You close?" Dean shivered a little from arousal. "I am..."

  
She moaned softly and nodded. "Y-yeah.. Really close..."

  
Dean moaned and breathed in sharply.

  
"Ah!!" Cas came before he did, moaning as she did so, throwing her head back. As soon as he heard her, he came with a loud moan, his vision leaving him for a moment. Cas rolled off when he was finished and laid down next to Dean, trying to get her breathing to even out. Dean smiled and rolled over, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her into his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, I can't tell if I'm just drunk, or that was.. INCREDIBLY amazing."  
Dean grinned. "Maybe a bit of both?" He chuckled and held her tightly.

  
She smiled and kissed his cheek before softly falling asleep against him. Dean smiled and watched her sleep before swiftly succumbing to the alcohol and falling asleep after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas stirred while waking up, and then she moaned from her hangover. "My head..."

Dean, still fast asleep, groaned and rolled over. She kissed his forehead before quietly getting up out of bed moaning softly, with a burning stomach and a throbbing head. Dean smiled in his sleep, this was followed by a groan and a small snort. 

Cas giggled to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. She dug around in the cabinets before finding what she needed. Pain-killers. Dumping out a handful, she tossed them in her mouth. Cupping her hands around the stream of water coming from the sink, she sipped enough water to force the little pills down her throat.

She walked back into the main room, looking at the clothes strewn around the room. Some were from last night, others she could tell had been there for a couple of days. Making her way back over to the bed she had shared with Dean, Cas smiled. She pulled the covers back and laid back down next to Dean. As if he had sensed her come back he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her as she quickly fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was a little short. Just keeping it sweet for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comes back and all hell breaks loose. (Figuratively of course... Heheh)

The ride from where he had met with Ruby was completely silent. The aging red pickup truck that nodoubtedly Ruby had stolen made the only noise. It's engine rattled and roared. Finally they pulled up to the motel Dean and Sam had been sharing for the past week. "Thanks Ru, I really needed it last night..." Sam said as he opened up the passenger's door.  
  
"Hey, it'll help you get stronger to fight Lillith... That's my biggest concern." Ruby said.  
  
 Sam got out of the truck. He shut the door and watched Ruby drive off.  
  
Sam walked past the doors until he found his. Room 36. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and fumbled with them. He finally got the key to fit and unlocked the door. Opening the door, he tossed the keys onto the coffee table. "Dean... I'm ba---" he trailed off as he turned around and saw Cas and Dean. In the same bed. Asleep. Cuddling. With no clothes. "What the hell....?" He whispered to himself. "What the hell!?!" He said louder, waking Dean with a start.  
  
Cas, half awake, moaned and rolled over, closer into Dean.  
  
Dean jumped awake at the sound of Sam's voice and winced. Immediately he was greeted with the sight of an enraged Sam at the end of his bed. "Sammaaaay..... Hi..." He looked down at Cas, and then back up at Sam. "Listen.... I know what you're thinking... And it's.... Uh.... Not what it looks like."  
  
"Oh really, Dean?" Sam glared at him. "Not what it looks like, huh? Cause hmm. It sure looks like both you and Castiel got drunk last night and had sex. Am I wrong??" Sam practically growled. Dean smiled sheepishly. "Was it even consensual, Dean?????" Sam asked.  
  
"Uh... Sam... Could ya tone it down, just a little?? That yelling isn't doing wonders for this hangover...." He sat up a bit. "And of course it was consensual. What makes you think it wasn't??"  
  
Cas rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly. "Huh? What's happening?" She looked at Sam. "Oh Jesus."  
  
Sam looked at Cas. "I don't know, Cas. What do you think is happening?" He looked back at Dean. "How many times has this happened?!? You said no secrets, Dean! You said no secrets and get mad at me for being with a demon and what do you do?!? You go around screwing an angel. An angel for Pete's sake!! Isn't that like a sin?? Don't you get struck down by the wrath of God for it??!" He sat down at the table, put his head in his hands and sighed.  
  
"I...."  
  
"Shut up, Dean! I can't handle you right now. Just. Quiet." Sam groaned.  
  
Cas had widened eyes and looked a little shaken up and scared by Sam's outburst. She moved closer to Dean, feeling safer around him. She rested her head on his shoulder Dean put his arm around Cas without even realizing it and held her close, not saying anything, trying not to do anything to piss Sam off more than he already had.  
  
Sam looked up at Dean. "You're a fucking hypocrite. Just because she's 'assigned' to you, doesn't mean you need to fuck her!" Dean just looked at Sam, the troubles of the day before quickly rushing back from the gates that had so far efficiently held them back since his conversation with Cas. The arm that was around Cas pulled her close, as if she could stop him from either exploding at Sam or completely breaking down.  
  
Cas leaned close and whispered in his ear, "it's okay Dean. I promise, it's gonna be okay." She stared him in the eyes, serious. Her eyes were soft but stern at the same time, seeming totally convinced she'd be okay. Dean looked At Cas and nodded slightly. He turned back to Sam.  
  
Sam guffawed. "Well. It looks like you two 'love-birds' are hitting it off even though I'm RIGHT FUCKING HERE!!" Sam glared at Dean. "I should just leave." As he said this he grabbed his laptop and other things.  
  
"Sammy.... Wait!" Dean quickly jumped out of bed, threw on his jeans and grabbed Sam's arm before he could get out the door. He looked Sam in the eyes. "Sammy... Please... Stay..." Cas watched from the bed, biting her lip hard. She felt bad for Dean, really bad, but she didn't know what to say. She knew Sam was already pissed at her- she'd just make things worse. Dean continued to look at Sam, pleading with him with only his eyes and the grip of his hand on his arm. Sam looked back, unable to make up his mind. One foot in the room, the other already out the door. The events from the past few weeks weighed down on both men. Each of them trying to figure out what each other's actions would eventually lead to.  
  
"Sam." Was all Cas said, pleading Sam to stay for Dean.  
  
Sam answered with a sigh and let the door close behind him. Both men fell into each other at the same time. Each using the other as an anchor, physically and emotionally. Cas smiled a little at both of them, happy Sam had decided to stay. She sighed in relief and leaned back into the bed, looking at the ceiling. She thought about leaving. She didn't want to cause any trouble with Sam, or anything between the two brothers. She felt horrible and guilty inside.  
  
"Dean..." Sam sounded really tired. He leaned onto Dean a bit more, all the stress falling onto him, exhausting him.  
  
"Yeah, Sammay...?"  
  
"You didn't... On my bed...?"  
  
Dean chuckled, "No, Sam. It's good."  
  
"Good... Now... I'm gonna get some sleep..." Sam slowly pulled himself out of Dean's hug and walked over to his bed, laying down on top of the sheets and falling asleep almost instantly.  
  
Dean turned to Cas, tiredness of events weighing on him.  
  
Cas continued to stare at the ceiling, thinking. She felt bad for what she'd caused. She had a guilty and sad look on her face, feeling she'd hurt both of them.  
  
Dean laid down next to Cas and propped himself up with his elbow. He noticed the look on her face and instantly his mood fell farther.  "Cas-y..." Dean put his free hand on her cheek. "Hey... What's wrong..?"  
  
She looked at him and turned to him. "I just cause more trouble for you and Sam.." She paused, looking down. "Maybe I should just go..." She looked down, looking a little sad, not wanting to go, but she figured it'd be best for both of them.  
  
Dean looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "Cas... No...." He could feel tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Please... Cas... Not you too..."  
  
She looked up into his eyes. "Dean... I just.. I keep hurting you both.... And.. And-" she tried to continue but he cut her off.  
  
"Cas. No.. You aren't hurting me... You're hurting me if you leave... And remember? Sam was already pissy before all of this....." Dean sighed. "Just... Please..." He sat up, wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close.  
  
She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "I don't wanna leave." She shook her head, a tear slipping down her face.  
  
Dean squeezed her tight. One hand lightly stroked her hair. He kissed her on the top of her head. "It's okay. You don't have to leave. You never have to leave as long as I'm here." He lowered his voice and whispered into her ear, "I love you Cas..."  
  
She tensed up a little. "You.. What?" She pulled away softly to look back at him.  
  
He looked into her eyes. Concern lit his face as he softly said again, "I love you, Cas."  
  
She rested her forehead on his. "I love you too, Dean. More than you'll ever understand."  
  
This time he smiled. "You don't know how happy this makes me..." Dean looked into her eyes, happiness lighting up his features and shining in his eyes. He kissed her gently. She smiled a little and kissed him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue? I think this story has reached it's limits though. I hope you really liked it! ^.^
> 
> Lemme know what you thought about it in the comments!! Feedback is definitely appreciated!!


End file.
